Genomics Core Project Summary The long-term objective of the Nebraska IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence (NE-INBRE) is to stimulate and develop biomedical research capacity at institutions of higher education in Nebraska. UNMC has been steadily developing its genomic technology infrastructure during the last twenty-one years. The Genomics Core Facility is a direct result of this development and NIH IDeA funding in the form of the NE-INBRE has been one of the major and driving sources of support that enabled the establishment of this Core. Researchers located throughout the state at all the University of Nebraska Universities (UNMC, Kearney, Lincoln, and Omaha) as well as those located at Creighton, Nebraska Wesleyan, Wayne State, Doane, College of St. Mary, and Chadron State all access the Genomics Core Facility for functional genomics support and services. The support provided by the NE-INBRE program to develop the core has directly resulted in the advancement of the scientific enterprise throughout the entire state of Nebraska.